1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical circuits, and more particularly but not exclusively to voltage regulators.
2. Description of the Background Art
A DC-DC converter is a voltage regulator that receives a DC input voltage to generate a regulated DC output voltage. The output voltage is coupled to a load. A hysteretic DC-DC converter, such as bang-bang converter, is a type of DC-DC converter that maintains the output voltage within a hysteresis window relative to a reference voltage.
Hysteretic DC-DC converters are known for fast transient response. To ensure stability, the system gain and bandwidth may be reduced to provide adequate phase margin and avoid excessive ringing. The present disclosure pertains to improving the transient response of conventional hysteretic DC-DC converters without significantly adversely affecting stability.